Runaway Train
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Saracentric songfic to Runaway Train, hope you like:


**A Saracentric songfic to Runaway Train by Soul Asylum. It is about her past, I would talk, but dont want to give much away:)**

Sara felt tears fall down her face as she heard the screams float to her room from the stairs. She had known they were going to fight today, he had come home drunk again, and whenever he was drunk, they fought. She finally decided she had had enough.

_**Call you up in the middle of the night  
Like a firefly without a light  
You were there like a slow torch burning  
I was a key that could use a little turning**_

She grabbed her ragged backpack, and pushed a few changes of cloths inside. A few of her favorite books followed, as well as her journal and a few pencils.

**_So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
One more promise I couldn't keep_**

She waited until the noise started to reach its peak; she threw the bag out her window, then quickly jumped out. She landed silently on the ground below her window, grabbed her bag, threw it on, and ran.

_**  
It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep  
There's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray  
**_

She knew that she was in deep, if they ever found her, she hoped the police would find her body. She rushed to the park, and crawled into some bushes. She lay her head on the pack, and slowly fell asleep.

_**  
Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
**_

She was woken around eight by a family who had decided on having an early walk. She watched as the happy couple walked on the path with a toddler boy in overalls, and a little pink stroller. She wished those people had been her family, she might not be here then.

_**  
Can you help me remember how to smile  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
Life's mystery seems so faded**_

After a few days, some police caught her trying to shoplift at the corner store. They took her to the station, and identified her as the girl who had disappeared a few days ago. They called her parents, and tried to get her to speak before they got there, she bluntly refused.

**_I can go where no one else can go  
I know what no one else knows  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain  
With a ticket for a runaway train_**

When her parents got there, she noticed her fathers fake worried face, and saw the real face underneath, the face filled with despite, and rage. He thanked the officer, and grabbed her arm. His grip didn't look hard to the cops, but Sara felt it bruising her skin.

_**  
Everything is cut and dry  
Day and night, earth and sky  
Somehow I just don't believe it**_

When they got out side her threw her into the car, and drove home as fast as he could. When he stopped at the house, she took her chance, and ran. He tried to catch her, but his drinks caught up to him, and he quickly tripped on his feet.

**_Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there_**

She ran, ran as fast as she could. When she reached the park, she cut across it, knowing that her dad would follow her in the car if she stayed by the road, but there was no way for him to follow her across the park, and he had no idea where the park ended.

_**  
Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
Little out of touch, little insane  
Just easier than dealing with the pain  
**_

She stopped in the bushes she had slept in every night for the past five days, and found he money she had left there. She ran to the train station, and managed to get a women to buy her a ticket with the money. As she boarded the train she kept an eye out for her father, and sighed as the train finally started to move.

**_Runaway train never going back  
Wrong way on a one way track  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there_**

She had done it; she had escaped her parent's wrath. She stayed on the train until it reached Vegas, where her ticket was to. She cautiously stepped of the train, and looked around at the lights, they amazed her. She started to walk. She walked down the strip, looking around in amazement at all the hotels, casinos and lights.

_**  
Runaway train never comin' back  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
Runaway but it always seems the same **_

She soon found another park, and another bush. She slept there, and was woken by another family, but this time it was a single mother, with two daughters, both looked older then her. They all had blond hair, and all were beautiful. She cautiously walked out of the bushes with her pack tight against her chest. The older girl saw her first, her blue eyes taking in the sight of the dirty brown haired girl. She tugged on her moms' sleeve, and gestured in Sara direction. The woman turned, and her face fell when she saw the young girl. She slowly walked towards her, and asked if she wanted to come home with them. Sara slowly nodded, trusting the woman. The woman held out her hand, Sara took it, and they led her home.

**K, hope you liked it, and the family was Caths, I just felt like putting it in there. I know the song, and music vid, are a little sadder, but I feel that my fics are sad enough, for now:) anyway, I hope you liked it, R&R:)**


End file.
